Life is full of surprises
by Peach Schnapps
Summary: Relena tries to set things straight
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Disclaimer:- I do not own any of these characters or Gundam Wing.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Heero hurry up, you don't want to be late for your Wedding Day, do you?" by this time Duo was screaming, "Your not even dressed, come on get your act together!"  
  
"What," Heero sat up, holding his head with both hands, "oh my god, how much did I drink last night I feel terrible, I better take a shower," he mumbled.  
  
"There's no time for that. As your best man it is my duty to get you to your Wedding on time, get a move on," shouted Duo. Heero thought for a while, he could hardly remember what happened yesterday night let alone who he proposed to.  
  
"Duo you couldn't just do me a little favour and tell me who I'm getting married to, could you?" Heero said.   
  
"I'm not doing any more favours for you until I have completed this one. You no, when I accepted this I thought I would have an easy time but instead am helping you find your left shoe. So I refuse to do you any more favours until this day is over," with that Duo grabbed Heero's arm and pulled him outside.  
  
"Oh so he's finally made it to the car about time. Talk about cutting it short, he's got to be at the church in 5 minutes!"   
  
"Chill Lena it's not your big day, yet." Duo had gone back to his calm state, which he was so well known for, "At least were on our way."   
  
By this time Heero was very confused. The only person that he was dating at the moment was Relena, and she was taking him to his church. So if, Relena was in the car with him then who or what was waiting for him in the church. He was now getting worried and figured that it was properly a big joke that his friends were playing on him in return for pushing Trowa into a ditch, the last time they had met. He had images of them all sitting in the church just waiting to see the look on his face, when he walked through the doors and to find out that his was all a big scam. Well he wasn't going to give them the pleasure. When the car came to a halt in front of the church, Heero walked out and decided that he would play along with this little joke of theirs. Quatre and Trowa were standing outside talking. As Heero stepped outside the car Trowa came up to him.  
"About time," he whispered, "she's been here for 10 minutes, I tell you you've got your work cut out marrying Lady Une but I hope that your very happy together.  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Trowa. I'm not stupid you know, but I can see that you have put a lot of time and effort into this "wedding" so just for you I will walk through those doors and get "married" to Lady Une." Heero said sarcastically  
  
"What's with him," Trowa said to Duo.  
  
"Don't ask me," Duo said," he's been acting like this since Relena and I picked him up"  
  
"Well then, here goes nothing. Heero I wish you luck, you'll do fine," Relena kissed him on the cheek and opened the doors.  
  
"OK whatever you say," said Heero while walking through the doors, "but I'm not getting married to Lady Une!" he looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. For all the pews were filled with people, people who were all staring at him. The ladies were wearing big hats and flowery dresses and the men were all in suits.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON," Heero heard a scream and sure enough there was Lady Une, "it's bad enough having to wait for you but now your claiming that you don't want to get married to me, well it's a little late for that! She was wearing a white dress with a white vail, white shoes and a white silk sash. Her hair was neatly tied up with strands flowing down her neck, which was decorated with a pearl necklace.  
  
"Oh no now he's done it," Duo said shamefully.  
  
  
This is my first time writing so be nice on your reviews. Please do a review if you think that I should write the next chapter so that you can find out what happens.   
  



	2. Life is full of surprises - part 2 :)

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
*~ 4 weeks later ~*  
  
"So how is are friend Heero getting on, I haven't seen or spoken to him for a while," Hilde said with a curious face.  
"I'm not sure he has kept pretty quiet maybe we should go and visit him, you know to see if he's alright." Relena said calmfully. "Maybe I should tell him what has been going on," Relena was in the middle of thinking while Hilde interrupted with, "are you alright, you seem to be awfully quiet and upset about something."  
"I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment that's all," Relena didn't say much for the rest of the day. She liked Heero a lot and didn't like seeing him upset and confused while she could be doing something about it, but she had promised the others.  
  
"Hi Heero, its me Relena are you alright," after lots of thought she had decided to ring Heero and tell him.  
"Yeah I'm fine," Heero replied  
"Erm there's something that I have to tell you, I should of told you along time ago but I couldn't bring myself to it." Relena's voice had gone quiet and shaky.  
"Yeah ok what's that then," by now Heero was interested in what Relena had to say.  
"Heero who's that on the phone. Your lunch is on the table so hurry up!" a voice in the background said.   
"Listen Relena as you properly heard my lunch is ready so I'm going to have to go. I'll talk to you later." Relena thought to herself that Heero lives alone so who could that voice in the background possibly be. She was just about to ask but it was to late, Heero had already put the phone down. I wonder who that could be. Just then Relena's phone rang, her first thought was that it would be Heero but why would he ring, they had just spoken a minute ago, she picked up the phone and recognized the voice immediately.  
"Hey Relena, Hilde here. Everyone is meeting up in about 15 minutes at the ice rink if you wanna come."  
"Yeah sure I'll just get my skates," Relena put the phone down and went in search for her skates and coat.  
  
By the time that Relena had sorted herself out, made sure that she was looking ok and had perfected her plates in her hair 15 minutes had gone by. When she arrived at the ice rink Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Hilde and Dorothy were already skating about. She was hoping that Heero would also be skating but he was nowhere to be seen. "You took your time, hope you don't mind that we went ahead without you but we got bored waiting," Hilde said. She was wearing her big woolly hat, which made speaking difficult.   
"Don't worry about it," Relena said, "isn't Heero coming?" Relena was still hoping that Heero was coming and that he was just late to.  
"No. Quatre said that he was to busy," said Hilde.  
"Oh ok well where's Trowa I need to speak to him," Relena's eyes were scanning the ice rink looking for Trowa, "ahh there he is. Trowa wait up I need to speak to you," Relena shouted. Trowa was casually skating about in his usual manner with his hands behind his back. He heard Relena calling for him but chose to ignore her for he knew what she would want to talk about. "Hey Trowa," Relena repeated. This time he stopped, as he also knew that Relena would not give up.   
"Yes what is it," Trowa replied calmly.  
"When are you planning on telling him?" Relena said with frustration.  
"Tell whom what," Trowa knew perfectly what Relena was on about but chose to claim ignorance.  
"You no very well what and who. Remember Heero, I think that it has all gone to far, so the question is when are you going to tell him that it was you," by this time Relena was becoming angry.  
"Oh that, it had completely crossed my mind, and I'm not planning on telling him," Trowa said and with that carried on skating around the rink. Relena being determined to get an answer followed him. She wasn't much of a skater and the only reason that she had agreed to come was to try to sort things out.   
"Fine well I will. It's not fair to mess with peoples emotions like that, he is really confused." Just then Relena slipped over. Trowa didn't even look at her he a slight grin came over his face and he carried on. "Right someone has got to tell him and it looks like it's going to be me!" Relena said.  



	3. Life is full of surprises - part 3

  
  
"Hey Relena what are you doing here," Heero said looking calmfully.  
"Remember that thing that I had to tell you but you were busy?" Relena said looking worried and upset.  
  
"Yeah just about," said Heero, "do you want to come in?" Heero opened the door wider and raised his arm pointing towards the couch. Relena walked in with her face hung low and her arms in front of her. She couldn't understand why he was so awfully calm and that he should at least be asking some questions, but he didn't ask anything; he was just the usual calm, quiet Heero. She sat down on the couch and sighed, Heero sat next to her.  
  
"I need to explain something to you Heero. I feel terrible about it, but it needs to come out in the open." Relena was becoming more and more confused on why Heero didn't even seem bothered.   
No normal person would be acting like this then again Heero wasn't the average type on guy. She decided to continue, "I'm surprised that your not asking any questions but, well remember 4 weeks ago?"   
Relena was waiting for a reply but she didn't get one so she carried on. "Erm about your wedding, aren't you even wondering how it came about."  
  
She looked at Heero who wearing his usual green tank top and black shorts. He didn't say a word. "Ok but before I say anything else it was Trowa's idea. Trowa and I are the only ones who know about it, although I'm not sure about Duo. It was in return for what you did to him. He started writing letters to Lady Une, of course he didn't sign your name, he didn't sign any name. He did this for a while, must have been for more then 6 weeks. I'm not sure why he chose Lady Une, but you know Trowa.  
  
The reason that I know about it because I came upon one of the letters in his bag and wanted to know what he was doing. And, well it went from there. Lady Une didn't know who it was either, Trowa properly made up another name or something, but hopefully he'll explain the rest." Relena sighed. She sat on the couch feeling a bit better now that she had gotten a few things off of her chest. She turned to look at Heero who hadn't moved a muscle. "Well what do you think, aren't you going to say anything." Relena said sounding a bit confused.  
"There's nothing really to say, I knew the outlines but not all the details." Heero turned his head to look at Relena, "but I'm glad Trowa did what he did." Heero continued to look at Relena's puzzled face. He stood up and stretched, "if you don't mind I'm kinda tired so I'm just going to lie down for a while, Cya later," he said. Relena stood up and walked through the door.  
"What did he mean, I'm kinda glad Trowa did what he did. Heero and Lady Une couldn't be together could they," Relena thought to herself, "but I didn't see what happened to them afterwards. Maybe they had time to talk and realised that they both really like each other, but they couldn't of could they?"  
  
  
Please be a reasonable reader and write a review for all those people who write themselves no how annoying it can be. Now even after reading this most of you are going straight on to the next story but please write a review or I'll eat you. :)  



End file.
